1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carts and, more specifically, to a hand operated conveyance for a golf bag comprising mating halves of a carrier having wheels on one portion of the carrier and a leg on the other portion with a tongue and slot platform positioned therebetween and a strap for securing the halves in an operative state.
In operation, the mating halves of the carrier are slidably engaged forming a platform for a golf bag that is placed thereon whereupon an adjustable strap peripherally positioned on the carrier and held to each halve by threading through an eyelet and the strap having a clasp which is secured thereby releasably securing the carrier to the base of the golf bag.
The golf bag is positioned such that the bag carrying strap and/or handle are on the same side as the slot side with wheels. Furthermore, the interlocking pieces using a tongue and slot mating also have rails and tracks formed in the mating pieces for added stability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other cart devices designed for golf bags. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,709 issued to Yang on Jul. 20, 1999.
Another patent was issued to Kim on Apr. 18, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,592. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,301 was issued to Berliner, et al. on May 2, 2000 and still yet another was issued on May 30, 2000 to Kim as U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,270.
Another patent was issued to Lustica on May 30, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,271. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,718 was issued to Liao on Jun. 27, 2000. Another was issued to Barten on Feb. 13, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,520 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 9, 2003 to Jung as U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,477.
Another patent was issued to Ortega on Jun. 22, 2004 as U.S. Design Pat. No. D491,726. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,515 was issued to Sorenson, et al. on Oct. 12, 2004. Another was issued to Su on Oct. 26, 2004 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,186.